Young Justice meet the Justice League(from another world)
by Raggon7
Summary: My first Fanfic. Flash and Batman from Justice League meet the Young Justice team of Earth-16. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic. It is set right after the episode when the Justice League meets the Justice Lords and after "Depths" of Young Justice. R&R please.

It was a few days after the whole Justice Lord fiasco and Batman was working on the inter-dimensional machine the Justice Lord Batman created. He took the designs and the machine from the Justice Lord Universe so that no one could start hopping dimensions again. Well, Batman _was_ working on it until a certain scarlet speedster ran into the room.

"Hey Bats. Watcha working on?" asked Flash as he was munching on a box of donuts.

"I'm learning my way around this machine. Now Flash, would you please leave me alone. This machine is very delicate and you are not exactly the most delicate speedster in the world," growled Batman.

"Oh come on Bats," Flash whined as he finished the donuts. "Can I watch if I stay quiet?"

"Fine." Batman continued to work on the machine when all of a sudden alarm sounds started sounding.

"Bats whats going on?" the flash asked.

"Damn it. The other me forgot to mention that he built in a safety protocol," Batman growled as he looked over the device. He tried overriding the system but the machine was already enacting its safety protocol, a portal to transport any unwanted tamperers.

"BATS, Is that safety protocol a giant portal?"Flash tried outrunning the pull of the portal but he wasn't fast enough and he was sucked in.

"FLASH," yelled Batman as he was sucked in as well.

_(meanwhile in the Cave)_

"Sheesh, why didn't you bring an instruction manual with you?"asked Mal as he kicked Bart's time machine.

"Hello tourist," exclaimed Bart with a flurry of hyperactive hand motions. "Is everyone expected to be able handle their machines. Does a passenger know how to fix a plane or a train?" and a few more sentences in Flash speak, which was too fast for Mal.

"Well, we might as well try one more time," said Nightwing.

They tried running the machine once more, but at the point where normally the machine burned out it began to hum and vibrate. Bart's eyes went wide. His mind was running through so many thoughts. Among them, What the hell?, this thing is supposed to be crashed, I am so moded. And then it stopped. The machine stopped and began to sizzle and fizz out.

And then a portal appeared and out popped Flash and Batman.

Mal, Impulse, and Nightwing just looked at them. Nightwing took out his eskrima sticks and Batman took out a batarang. The speedsters began to get ready for a fight and Mal just ran to alert watchtower and the rest of the team.

Nightwing and Batman both put on bat-glares.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: I am using DCAU history including DCAU Batfamily, Wally West, etc. Also physical descriptions are just based on looks.)

Batman panicked. He doesn't panic. Batman doesn't panic. But he did, he Bat-panicked. Going through the portal was worse than going through a boom tube. And the sight of seeing Nightwing, well a different Nightwing than the one he raised made him go defensive. It was all wrong, the suit was far more militaristic than Dick's suit. And it looked like it didn't have the wings that allowed Dick to fly. His hair was also shorter. This was an alternate world though so it must be expected.

Nightwing was surprised. This was none the least to say, surprising. Could Bart's time machine possibly have brought back Batman and Flash from his time. The costumes were different. Well the Flash from the portal and Barry looked about the same. The Batman was the one who was different. He was more muscular and shorter compared to the leaner and taller current Batman. He was familiar in a way too, same with the Flash We both did the same things at the same time, was it possible that this was me from the future?

"We come in peace," Batman dropped his batarang and put his hands up in a sign of peace. Flash gave him a look but complied and put his hands up too after a Batglare.

"Who are you?"Nightwing asked the unknown Bat?

"I'm Batman and this is the Flash," Batman said. "We're from a parallel dimension."

Nightwing's eyes narrowed as he realized that this wasn't him from the future. His Batman made him read all of his contingency plans. One of those plans was dimensional travel. He couldn't be sure that this was an evil version of the Justice League or even if they had powers. They looked to be heroes but he couldn't be sure.

"Nightwing," Nightwing's eyes narrowed even farther. "We come from a parallel world with our own superheroes. We have a Nightwing as well. And well, we don't have that little speedster nor that man who just ran out. If we do, I am not aware of it."

"Does that make you Batman and the Flash?"

"Yes it does. We are both members of the Justice League," Batman kept his voice slow and calm to let the other side digest all of what he was saying.

"Well, Impulse, the speedster, and I are members of a Team, an extension of the Justice League."

"I see," a silence fell as the two bat-clan members remained suspicious of each other but eased their guard slightly.

"Well, I guess you should call your Batman to figure these things out," said Flash to break the silence.

"No can do," Impulse said. "Batman and some other Leaguers are off world on a mission." Then he launched into super fast flash speak. Bart was just jabbering on random stuff but he wanted to test how much the other Flash could speak.

Batman looked at him strangely. The Flash just looked surprised at the younger speedster. Nightwing just made a mental note that Impulse was either a very smart and clever young man or he was just a lucky idiot.

"Woah, woah, kid slow down." Flash put up his hands. He only understood every other word and that meant that this speedster could even be faster than him.

"Oh sorry bout that. But wow. You look exactly our Flash. You two should meet each other. Lucky thing he isn't off world though. What do you do for your food? Do you have the same metabolism problem as the rest of us? What's your favorite food? How is your dimension? Have you met grandma Iris yet or are you still a bachelor?" Impulse zipped around him looking at the Flash at every angle. Examining him and comparing him to his Flash.

"Grandma Iris?" Flash gave him a funny look. He had an aunt Iris, but does that mean this kid is his grand nephew or something?

"Ahhhh, you're still a bachelor. That means you don't have a Kid Flash. Oh well, you'll love Wally."

"What!" Flash's eyes shot open. He was Wally. What was this kid talking about? He looked at Batman, his face was stoic but he could see his eyes analyzing the kid.

"Impulse, no giving away IDs," Nightwing glared at the younger speedster. He looked at the parallel Flash. He looked shocked at the name Wally. He didn't know an Iris. That means in an alternate world there probably wasn't any Barry Allen Flash, but just the Wally West version. "He isn't your grandpa."

"He isn't," everyone turned around to see Wally West, ex-Kid Flash. With him was Batgirl, Robin, Beast Boy, Superboy, Miss Martian, Barry, Jay Garrick, and Mal. " He's me, isn't he Nightwing."

A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. work, blahblah and other stuff got in the way. Check out my other new story, It is Lovely Weather. Thanks. And don't forget to R&R.

The Team along with the older heroes were in the living room of the cave as Mal tried to explain what was happening. Batman and the other Flash were being interrogated by Nightwing and Wally

"So, from what I can tell: Batman and the other Flash came from a parallel world. They had a dimensional portal or something and when we tried to activate Impulse's time machine the energy from the time machine crossed over with the portal and sent them here. From what we can tell so far, is that they appear to be heroes and that Flash is Wally West, and not Barry Allen."

"What are we going to do with them?" Superboy asked.

"Right now, they're going to remain in the Cave since this has already been compromised and we don't want them to be up at Watchtower," Mal looked tired. This was a long day and Karen had been so busy with Professor Palmer, she had to cancel their date.

Meanwhile, in the Interrogation room, Nightwing was talking to Batman while Wally watched his other self.

"So, why aren't you in costume? Those other speedsters seemed to be in uniform." The other Flash tried to start a conservation with his parallel self.

Wally just looked at him steely. He still had to play the part of the boyfriend who's girlfriend had just been killed. "I retired."

"Sheesh," Flash threw up his hands. How could another version of himself be so cold. "You could give Batman a run for his money with that attitude. Do you have any food? Traveling across dimensions takes a lot out of a guy."

"You can get food later." The room was quiet. Flash wasn't really sure what to do. Wally just kept on counting the seconds until he could get out of this. It was strange, Seeing this Flash without so much worry. Their world must be safer, and probably without the Light.

The interrogation room was cold. It was supposed to be cold. That didn't bother Nightwing. This other Batman did. He was so similar but yet the same. He knew that Wally and Flash were just outside the one way mirror.

Nightwing looked at Batman. He looked at every aspect of this Batman. He was sure that this was Bruce, but if the Flash was different… He couldn't be too sure who this really was. He was just as paranoid as Bruce.

"I presume you're trying to figure out my identity," Nightwing's face remained passive to what Batman had just said. "Obviously, you're not bad guys. And if you're who I think you are then you can be trusted with at least my identity. Isn't that right Dick?"

"Yes Bruce."

"I see that you are still living in Wayne Manor."

"Are you suggesting the idea that I wouldn't?"

"Your appearance is different. That's all."

"Does that make me some kind of vagabond in your world?" Nightwing asked quizzically.

"Your hair is something that Alfred would never let pass."

Nightwing smiled. He seemed to be quite the character in this other world. He knew that this was a very smart Batman. Batman made sure that he would be trusted by divulging enough information to confirm that he was a hero. Basically, Batman said "I am Trustworthy".

"Holy bad hair Batman," Nightwing laughed.

Batman smiled. Since he was already Nightwing, Dick hadn't broken apart from him yet. He was glad that even an alternate form of Dick was still happy.

"Yo. Are you done?" an unseen Flash tapped on the glass in the interrogation room.

"Yeah. We are." Said nightwing.

The Batman and Nightwing stood up to take their leave. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to figure out that the mirror was a window. As they walked into the hallway, Batman memorized every feature of the place. It was a cave. Definitely not the Batcave but a cave still. Other superheroes were here. This must be what this League's version of the Watchtower.

Superboy was brooding in the kitchen, thinking about the newcomers. He was able to listen to Wally and the other Wally in the hallway but when he tried to listen in on Nightwing and the other Batman, all he could get was a buzzing. It sounded the same as the sound that Luthor used to get his attention five years ago. It was probably the other Batman being as paranoid as this Batman and not letting anyone hear what they were saying. He looked over at M'gann. She was frowning, she must've been trying to listen as well. That Batman must be doing something that keeps her out. Superboy thought that maybe he should ask him for help.

"FOOD!" screamed a streak of scarlet as a pile of food appeared on the counter. The Wally-Flash(as he will be called until further notice) would've massacre all the food in the cave but the other Flashes intervened and stopped him.

"Stop," Barry handed him a pill. They were the pills that Wally used to keep in his Kid Flash costume if he ever ran low on energy. The pills gave you energy they just didn't make you feel full. "It'll help you eat less."

"Yeah, speedsters only get rations over here," joked Jay. He left about a quarter of the food left on the counter and the rest went back where they belonged.

Wally-Flash dug into the pile. Everyone just focused on Batman and Nightwing, so that they wouldn't have to see how unpleasant it is too see a Flash storm through food.

"Right, now. The two dimensional crossers will stay in the Cave until they can be sent back. Ask Dr. Fate for help on this. Also, members of the Team, try to accommodate them as best as you can. You two," Nightwing said to Flash and Batman. "stay put and no heroics. We can't have two Flashes running around."Nightwing stepped over to Batman. "I'll want that." He pointed at the utility belt.

Batman glared at Nightwing, but caved in since he could see his logic. He could always request access to records via the computers that seemed to be in the Cave. He handed it over to Nightwing. This was going to be an interesting trip.

A/N: sorry about such a long break. When my winter holidays come, I'll try to get it updated as much as I can but it might be difficult. Wish me luck and R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about such a long wait. I hope you like this chapter. Send me some suggestions for future ideas for this story and other stories. Anything will do. THANKS-RAGGON**

Batman and Wally-Flash were being led to their rooms by the residents of the cave: Beast Boy, Superboy, and Miss Martian.

"So, is there a Beast Boy in the alternate dimension?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, there is. He is a public figure and a member of a superhero team called the Titans," growled Batman as he glared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy who never spent a lot of time with Batman unless it was for missions briefing, was surprised by the powerful and scary aura that the man gave off. He never felt it until now unless only this Batman had that effect on people.

"N-n-noted," stammered Beast Boy.

"How about us?" asked Superboy.

"Neither of you exist. We have a Martian Manhunter but he is the only survivor of the Martian race. There is no Superboy just a Superman and a Supergirl," Batman broke the news to the aliens coldly.

Superboy and Miss Martian stopped and were surprised by the fact that they didn't exist.

"Sheesh," whispered Wally-Flash to Batman, "Did you have to be so rough with them?"

Batman swiveled to look at Wally-Flash, "Yes, and there is no point in whispering. There is a boy with super hearing and a telepath. They know what we're saying."

Wally-Flash looked back at the two alien teens, then back at Batman and continued in a normal voice, "We are guests here after all, we might as well be polite to our hosts."

"I am polite. I am not trying to lie or sugarcoat anything about them. And I am just normally scary," he replied.

"Umm, excuse me, but these are your rooms," said Miss Martian as she gestured towards to two rooms on the right of the hall.

Batman strode into the first room and Wally-Flash walked into the other.

"There friendly," said Superboy sarcastically.

"Wally-Flash seemed fine, the other Batman seems a bit…. Tense," said Miss Martian.

"What do you think Nightwing?" asked Superboy.

Nightwing stepped out of the nearly non-existent shadows of the hallway and into the light. "There trustworthy enough. I don't think that they are dangerous or would attack us. But even still, I'm working on a way to send them back."

"How long do you think they're going to stay?" asked Beast Boy.

"It depends. The entire league is still in mourning," said Nightwing. "We're not sure how to send them back. I'm investigating magical and scientific paths."

Batman's eyes narrowed, what did he mean by the league was in mourning? Had someone died? What if something similar to what happened in the Justice Lord's world happened here. He couldn't allow that.

When the four members of the Team left the hallway to discuss the matter elsewhere Batman went over to Wally-Flash's room to discuss matters with him. They had left the door unlocked and it seemed evident that a little bit of trust had been put into them.

"Flash," Batman appeared suddenly behind Flash who had been examining the room.

"Sheesh," Flash jumped up and glared at him, "Do you always have to do that?"

"Do what, walk?"Batman quizzed. "I need you to investigate something in this world. It seemed that they're in mourning over something. I don't know what yet but right now I want you to go out and talk to them. Asses the situation."

"Why?" Flash was confused and sounded a lot like Batman wanted him to spy on them.

"If there in mourning, something bad had to happen. If someone died, I don't want any more Justice Lords."

Flash's eyes shot open as he realized where Batman was getting to. He didn't want another version of the Justice Lords especially when this League seemed to be bigger than his own.

Meanwhile in the Mission Room, Nightwing was talking to Doctor Fate and Zatanna, "How long would it take for you to send them back?"

"I do not know," said Doctor Fate.

"What do you mean? You don't know?" Nightwing was surprised that such a powerful Lord of Order couldn't solve their problem.

"Your problem is undoubtedly caused by technology, there is no magical imprint that I could follow or trace to help me send them back. Besides if I used magic to affect another universe, some magic would leave this universe and the equilibrium would be destroyed. No magic came in from their universe, and the balance of this universe and that universe must be maintained. There must be balance," Doctor Fate crossed his arms.

"But…"

Doctor Fate cut Nightwing off, "Fate has spoken and Fate is correct. Magic shall not be used to send them back." Doctor Fate cut off communications with the young hero.

Nightwing turned to Zatanna, she smiled softly at him, "I'm sorry Nightwing. Fate is correct. If I use magic to send them back, there would be a ripple effect that could damage both universes."

"It's okay, Zee, I understand," Nightwing sighed as he shut off the communication with her. He tried locating the Atom and see if he knew anything that could be of assistance. But the Atom wasn't picking up his communicator.

"Need help?" Batman appeared behind him.

Nightwing sighed, "Yes. I need to send you back to your world but I don't know how."

"You're not good at science are you?" Batman said.

"Give me a laptop and some Pringles and I'll hack the Pentagon in a minute."

"Give me the specs on what happened," Batman told him. He looked at the holographic display in the Cave. Their technology was higher than theirs, his keyboard were only metal and solid.

"Well, since Impulse's time machine crashed here," Batman raised his eyes, "Long story, tourist from the future, grandson of the Flash. We've been trying to fix it but to no success. We can't touch the technology at all, at most we can tutor Impulse in basic mechanics and let him try to fix it. The machine emits a combination of Chronotron and Zeta radiation. Which is what you would expect of a time machine. My theory is that whatever sent you here crossed over with the radiation from the time machine and sent you here."

"That would make sense, the failsafe on the Dimensional Transporter I was examining probably intended us for an abandoned or uninhabitable dimension. That time machine might have saved mine and the Flash's lives."

"Excuse me," a scarlet streak sped through the Mission room and into the kitchen where Wally-Flash tried to scavenge for more food.

Superboya and Mal were sitting on the counter discussing something in mumbled voices to look up suddenly at the sudden speedster. Miss Martian and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch where Miss Martian was reading him a book on animals.

Wally-Flash took another quarter of the food in the kitchen and was about to dig in when he realized that everyone was looking at him. "Why's it so gloomy in here? It's almost like someone died," Wally-Flash's mouth was in a wide smile. Everyone in the room looked up when he said that.

Miss Martian said in a quiet voice, "Someone did die."

Wally-Flash's eyes looked down as he realized that someone _did _die and that Bats was right. "Who?"

"Artemis," Superboy.

As the scene took place in the kitchen, Batman and Nightwing were working on the problem of how to send him back to their dimension.

"Who died?"

Nightwing looked sharply at Batman. How could he know? "A valued member of the Team."

"Artemis was one of the bravest, smartest, and above all most heroic person I've ever met," Superboy was explaining who Artemis was to Wally.

"She didn't have any powers but she fought for all that was right and just with all her strength and all her might," Miss Martian continued.

"How?" Batman asked.

"It was my fault," Nightwing looked like he was crying. He hated doing this, lying to everyone, and even to himself to make it that more believable. "I asked her to come back. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"Let me show you something," Mal took Wally-Flash to the Grotto. Miss Martian and Superboy followed him to where the memorials of their fallen members stood.

"This was her," he showed him the statue of the blond archer.

"Not only that she wasn't the first person to die on my watch. Aquagirl died too and I couldn't save her. One of the members of the Team was taken too. Lagoon Boy wasn't the most liked but he was a part of the Team, and this all happened when I was there. I couldn't do anything," Nightwing opened himself up to Batman. It wasn't his Bruce but it was good enough. He needed to let out even a tiny bit of his emotions out, he couldn't keep this mask forever. This mask of lies.

"She was amazing, wasn't she?" Wally-Flash smiled sadly to the nods of the three teens.

"Ask your other self, she was his girlfriend."

Wally-Flash whirled on his toes. That must be why his other self was so sad and sullen. How could I have been so insensitive to myself?

**A/N: Merry Christmas. Sorry about such a sad chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the ending because I enjoyed writing it. R&R and please send me ideas. Ideas for anything works. Oneshots, Traught, Funny things, doesn't matter. I could go for some fresh ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys. I am super sorry about getting this out so late. This is just a filler or is it?

" _I was down in my farm, plowing the fields. I was down in my farm, milking my cows. I was down in my farm, tending the crops." _

Superman walked down the hallways of the Watchtowers singing to himself. After the Justice Lord fiasco, he was tired. He was heading down to the laundry room to wash his superman suit. It wouldn't do him any good if he was caught in Metropolis doing his laundry.

His ears pricked when he heard yelling from Batman and the Flash. He dropped his laundry and raced over to where the sound was coming from. He arrived too late and saw the machine suck Batman in and turn off.

"We have a problem," said Superman into his comm.

_(back in the other universe)_

"I believe the Justice League has a problem," said Vandal Savage.

"What kind of problem?" asked Lex Luthor.

"Although, we do not know what kind of energy disturbance there was, one occurred inside the Cave," said Vandal Savage.

"Interesting, but how is that a problem?" asked Queen Bee. "You said the same thing when that new speedster showed up in Central City. You said that there was another energy disturbance at the time. All that one did was give them another metahuman."

"I ran some tests and found that some kind of rip happened in the fabric of space and time. I also consulted with Klarion," everyone looked at Savage and then at Klarion. He was playing with Teeki and feeding her little mice.

"What?" Klarion shrugged. "I felt a disturbance in the force."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Hey guys. What's up? If anyone knows anyone who could make a cool cover for this story. Comment or PM me.

It was night time at the Cave. Wally-Flash had retreated to his room after leaving the Grotto and Batman was working on a solution to send them home. Nightwing had left on patrol in Gotham.

"You can't go out," said Nightwing. "Stay here and work out the problem." No other answer was supplied to him besides that.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 2 AM in the morning. He had been working on this for eight hours and he had made no progress in fixing the problem. He had no idea if and how they were going home.

Batman shut off the systems and headed back to his room. When he entered the room, Wally-Flash was waiting for him on his bed. Batman didn't even look into his direction until he sat down on the bed.

"What!?" snapped Batman.

"Someone in the Team died."

"Who?"

"The protégé of Green Arrow, Artemis," said Wally-Flash. He looked down at his feat uncomfortably. "That's not all. There have been three other deaths besides her. Aquagirl, protégé of Aquaman, a superhero named Blue Beetle and…" Wally-Flash held his breath for a moment.

"And who?" asked Batman.

"Robin."

"WHAT!" Batman looked at Wally-Flash and see if this was his idea of a sick joke. "I saw Robin alive earlier, and Nightwing was alive as well. Who the hell is this other Robin?"

"I don't know. But he isn't Nightwing or that other Robin we saw earlier. His costume is different and was younger than Nightwing, maybe 14 or 15."

"Stay here. I am going to talk to Nightwing," growled Batman. How could a Robin be dead? Not only that Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl were still heroing.

_Meanwhile in Nightwing's warehouse._

"Does this affect the plan?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Adding Impulse to the mix messed up a few things in the plan but I should be able to accommodate the changes. Best case scenario, we send them home," said Nightwing to Wally who was discussing the plan.

"What are the chances the Artemis and Kaldur would get hurt?"

"I don't know, hopefully this is just a small distraction," said Nightwing. Their conversation was tense and heated. Wally wished that he could escape the hero life but there was always something bringing him back. He was starting to wish he never became Kid Flash.

"If it isn't, or if Artemis gets hurt in any way," Wally let his sentence trailed off. He headed to the Zeta tube to head back to Palo Alto.

**Kid Flash B03**

Nightwing rubbed his eyes. This plan was taking its toll on him. He didn't like lying to the rest of the team but the League and the Team needed the intel that Kaldur was sending them.

Nightwing's computer beeped. It was Batman. "Hello Batman. Why are you calling so late?"

"Robin," Batman growled.

"What about him?" asked Nightwing.

"The other one," Nightwing's eyes shot open as he realized who Batman was talking about.

"Come to Bludhaven. We can talk here," said Nightwing.

**Batman 02**

"Talk." Said Batman.

Nightwing gestured towards a table where two hot chocolates sat. He sat down and took off his mask. Batman did the same and Bruce Wayne appeared. "His name was Jason Todd."

Bruce's face didn't register the name. "What happened?"

"Joker. Jason and our Batman were tracking down Ra's al Ghul in Europe. He wanted to crash the economy or something. He hired the Joker to distract them. Well, he did more than distract. Jason was always hot blooded and he tried to take down Joker alone. Our Batman was just in the other room taking down some thugs. By the time he got to where Jason and the Joker were fighting, they were both gone."

"I just let him out of my sight?"

"It was more like there were 50 some thugs attacking them and Jason managed to get away and try to stop Joker. Batman tracked down Joker but," Dick stopped. His eyes began to water a bit. Although it was before he and Bruce reconciled, he was close to Jason. He was a little brother to Dick. "Joker beat Jason with a crowbar and then there was a bomb. Batman got there too late. He was a good soldier."

Bruce sat there for a second. He was taking in all this. "Tell Tim and Barbara to meet me in the Batcave tomorrow."

Bruce pulled on his cowl and headed to the zeta tubes.

**Batman 02**

"What happened?" asked Wally-Flash.

"I figured out what happened to Robin. You figure out what happened to Aquagirl and Blue Beetle. I'm not exactly the best conversationalist," Batman headed back to his room and locked the door. He looked at the wall for a second, thinking, about what he had just learned. There was a crack and his fist went cleanly through the wall.

**A/N Well. This is super duper late. Shiz I've been busy. Sorry everyone who likes this story. I'll try to update as much as possible but I don't want to make promises I can't keep. The part about Jason I took from Batman Under the Red Hood. Thanks for reading and R&R.**


End file.
